PDA
by multixwriter
Summary: Based off of Season 7 Episode 16, PDA. When Micheal and Holly get slammed for PDA, Pam and Jim take into consideration of how far theyll go in the office :)


**_So I just recently watched an episode of the office (Season 7 Episode 16 ; PDA) and had gotten this idea :) I don't know where it came from, but here it is :) _**

**_P.s: The first part of this is from the episode so a lot of it may sound familiar!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the office nor any of its characters :)_**

_dundermifflindundermifflin_

"Thank you all for meeting on such short notice," Gabe begins with an awkward smile, the word PDA unevenly written on a white board next to him, as his eyes scan the room, primarily landing on Micheal and Holly sitting right in front of him. They were in the same seat, Micheal in between her legs as she wrapped herself around him, placing lingering kisses to his neck and cheek as he grinned.

Micheal clears his throat, making Gabe look at him, forcing a smile onto his lips. "Yes?" He asks and Micheal looks up at him, his hand subconsciously running up and down Holly's leg that was currently straddling him from behind. "Yes, Micheal Scott, Dunder Mifflin. What is the purpose of this meeting?" He asks, and the whole room quietly grumbles at his oblivion. "Seeing as its Valentines Day, I felt it would be apropos to have a little refresher course on romance in the workplace." Gabe says, and Micheal scoffs at his choice of words.

"Perfect, yes. It is quite apro-propriate," Micheal laughs, seemingly finding his humor hilarious. "Carry on."

"First things first," Gabe begins, his eyes still straying to the overly excessive amounts of PDA Micheal and Holly were sharing, "an office romance is permissible. Not something you'd expect to hear from corporate? Well, guess what. Sabre is one hundred percent tolerant of office romances." He ends it with a smile, and hears one of the employees snicker.

"Speaking of, Gabe, I don't see Erin at this meeting—" Ryan says, and people nod.

"Uh, I also don't see Andy—" Meredith adds, causing the whole room to erupt into "oohs". "Ooh! Boom! Face!" Jim shouts, grinning lopsided as he crosses his arms, glancing up to Gabe in the front of the room, biting on his cheek. He didn't know why he blurted that out, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the "bottomless champagne" lunch he and Pam had shared before coming back to work. They had decided on spending their valentines Day "dinner" during lunch so they could spend the night with CeCe.

"Hahaha. I get it, Andy's slamming my girlfriend. Very funny." Gabe says dryly, clearing his throat. Kevin chuckles loudly, his childish humor making everyone slightly roll their eyes. "What I do not approve of, however, is public displays of affection, or PDA's," Gabe begins again, "PDA's are totally superfluous to a happy, healthy office romance. Perfect example. Look at Jim and Pam."

"Yeah!" Pam exclaims, before her brows crinkle. "What? Us?" She says, the extreme amount of champagne coursing through her making her confused. "They don't touch. They don't kiss. You would hardly even know that they were husband and wife."

"Did it!" Jim exclaims, both of their tipsy nature making her grin. "Yeah!" She says, and he grins. "Love it. Keep it going."

They high five, but when she turns her attention back to the front of the room, a twinge of hurt crosses her. _Did they really not look like a couple? Sure, they kept things professional at work because she felt subconscious of her own public displays of affection, but were they that prudent?_ She bites on the side of her cheek, paying back attention to Gabe and his speech on PDA.

"Okay. So PDA's," Gabe starts up again, searching around the room, before his eyes land on Micheal and Holly again, a slight look of annoyance on his face, "That's gonna include behaviors such as hugging, kissing—"

"Booby honking." Kevin adds, and Gabe nods once. "Booby honking, sure—"

"Butt honking!" Kevin interupts again, and Gabe nods. "Butt honking, yeah, all the honkings—" He says before he's interrupted again by Creed.

"The one where you start in a crouched position, then you leap—"

"Sure! Basically, there is no precise definition but you know it when you see it—" Gabe stopped talking again, everyone staring at Micheal and Holly. She was kissing his neck, as Micheal smiled making chomping noises like a Dinosaur. "Ahem!" Gabe says, his lips pressed into a thin hard line. Oscar leans over from behind them, shoving at Micheals shoulder. "Are you guys listening to this?" He asks and Micheal stares at him, Holly reluctantly pulling away. Micheal looks at Gabe to Oscar again, his mouth falling open. "What, are you talking about me and Holly?" He asks and everyone erupts into their complaints.

"Yeah!" Pam exclaims again, watching as Jim chuckles. "Maybe you could find your own chair—" Gabe says passive aggressively, giving out a small smile as her arms drop from around him. "So we kiss occasionally!" Holly exclaims and Oscar shakes his head. "Not occasionally! _All. The. Time_!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, and it's not just the kissing. It's the flirtatious whispering." Phyllis adds, and Stanley pipes up. "The flirtatious tickling."

"Whispering and tickling have their place in business!" Micheal defends, before Darryl cocks an eyebrow. "That thing when you exhale softly on her neck?" He asks with a smug look, crossing his arms. "I—okay. Yeah, that's pretty hot. I'll give you that—" he chuckles, before stopping. "Look! You, are all hypocrites! You _all_ do it!"

Dwight holds his hand up, saying "Micheal. Confession: I have done PDA in the office." Micheal throws his hands up in glee, exclaiming a, "thank you!"

"I've had intercourse in the office."

Everyone groans, and Micheal shakes his head with a look of disgust. "Alright—" He says, extending his arm out, telling him to stop. "As has Angela."

"Dwight!" Angela exclaims, glancing around nervously. "As has Ryan. As has Kelly. As has Meredith. As has Phyllis. As has Darryl. As has Creed. As has Micheal. And as has Holly."

Pam felt her eyes stray to Jim, his zoned out expression making him look so much more relaxed and so much more, _him_. As she listened to Dwight name off all the people who've had sex in the office, she felt her heart squeeze tighter. She and Jim were one of the only ones who hadn't done it. She felt the familiar hurt of them not looking like a couple come back and bit her cheek, glancing away when Jim looked over to her.

"As has Kevin." Kevin announces, and Angela scoffs. "With _who_?" Kevin slightly frowns and answers with, "—she goes to another school!" He chuckles, and Micheal shakes his head again.

"Okay, fine. No more PDA," Micheal begins and Oscar releases a breath, sitting back in his chair. "Good."

"You win. But here's what we're gonna do," Micheal begins again with a smile, and everyone groans. "We are going to designate one of our closets as a hook up zone—" Micheal says, and a series of "no!" erupt through the conference room. "No—" Angela says, crossing her arms, eyeing Dwight hesitantly. "Anything goes!" Micheal adds and Oscar runs a hand down his face sighing. "Just leave it how you said—"

"Micheal that's absurd," Dwight interjects, and eyes turn to him. "What if _two_ couples want to go at the same time?" He asks and everyone groans. "Dwight!" Angela scolds, But Micheal holds his hands out to get people to quiet themselves. "Okay then we have two closets. No, no we're gonna have _three_ closets! One for each base no homers, yes?" He asks and everyone grumbles, rolling their eyes at yet another one of his stupid ideas.

"And what is the hookup zone policy on masturbation?" Dwight asks, the room going completely silent except for a quiet, "Wow." Micheal takes a second to answer him, eyeing his employee with scrutiny. "Pro." He finally says and Dwight grins. "Yes!"

Everyone erupts into arguing again and Micheal just stares at all of them like he doesn't understand why they're complaining.

"What? Problem solved!"

_dundermifflindundermifflin_

"That is weird," Pam begins, leaning against the vending machine Jim was currently putting coins into. "I mean, that's weird to have sex in the office—" she says, and he nods, letting out a quick "mhm", his gaze transfixed on the food in the vending machine. All of the alcohol they consumed on their lunch break must have given him the munchies, as all of the bagged foods behind the glass made his mouth water.

"I mean, that's where you work, right?" She asks again, folding her arms over her chest. He lets out another "mhm", clicking a button on the machine, watching as it pushed the food down into the slot. "You know, you're in a meeting, and nobody knows that you've had sex in there, except you and him. . ." Pam found herself daydreaming as she spoke, her eyes slightly widening when Jim turned to look at her. She had always been the one to break up a kiss if it was getting too heated at the office, and the one to tell him that they were to save the intimacy for home.

But the whole PDA speech had gotten to her head, and she had decided that she was only thinking this way because of the champagne she had dranken. Jim chuckles a little bit, fake gagging before muttering a nervous, "_Ew_—", his eyes trained on hers. She looks away with tinted pink cheeks and laughs it off. "Yeah. _Ew_."

"Unless you want to do it—"

His words made her look back to him, her lower lip pulled into her mouth as she widens her eyes. "Oh, what? No, no. Yes? I don't know. Do you?" Her words were falling ungraciously from her mouth as she stared at him, the tips of his ears slightly changing color as he reached down to grab his desired item from the vending machine. "I asked you first, Beesly." His voice was slightly off, and the use of her birth-given last name made her know he was using his friendly-banter techniques, meaning he was nervous. The thought soothed her as she stared up at him, lifting a shoulder. She was painfully nibbling on her lower lip as the smile fell from his lips.

"Oh. _Oh_."

_dundermifflindundermifflin _

"The warehouse, Jim?" Pam chuckles nervously, his grip on her hand making her head spin. He pulled her down the stairs into the warehouse with him, a smile on his face as he kept her close to his back. "Better than actually being upstairs in the office. Nobody in there knocks before they enter, you know that." She only nodded, not bothering to question his reasoning. She was going to break the office rules with Jim. A grin spread across her cheeks as they walked up the stairs to the loft, quietly laughing and clinging onto each other.

Jim quickly froze, spinning around. Her nose bumped against his chest as he harshly whispered, "hurry, down, down! Someone's sleeping!" She turns on her heel, quickly but quietly making her way down the metal stairs. Jim still held onto her hand as they made their way back up into the office, both red in the face, laughing off the nervousness. "Man that was close—" Jim laughs, as they push open the doors to Dunder Mifflin.

Pam noticed that both Erin and Andy were still gone, and that Micheal and Holly were nowhere to be seen. "Where else can you think of?" Pam whispers, standing on her toes to reach his ear. He quickly scans the room, eyeing Ryan's closet office. "Is Ryan back from his break?" Jim asks, and Pam shrugs. Kelly wasn't in her desk juncture either, and Pam felt her heart elate. "Kelly's not here, which means she's with him—" Pam says, and Jim nods. They both nonchalantly walk toward the door, praying nobody was paying attention to them.

Jim had his hand on the door knob, ready to turn it, before Erin and Andy opened it, smacking Jim in the chest with the door. "Ah," Jim says, his eyes slightly wide. Erin and Andy smile at them, and Pam feels her cheeks warm. "Sorry, go ahead—" Erin laughs, as she follows Andy into the break room. Jim met her look, knowing that Ryan's office room wasn't the best option for their plans. "Maybe we shouldn't—" Pam says, and Jim meets her look with a slight frown. "Yeah. Maybe. But we haven't tried the bathrooms yet—" he says with a smile, and Pam felt her cheeks warm at his look.

She followed him down the hallway, before they stopped outside the bathrooms. "Male or Female?" Pam asks, and Jim looks from door to door. "Male?" She says, knowing there'd be less of a chance of a guy going into the bathroom than a female going into the bathroom. He took her hand, letting her slip in as they both chuckled. She turned around nearly screaming. "Kevin!" Jim yelled, ushering her out the door, closing it behind them. "God, that image will forever be embedded in my head—" Pam gasps, pressing her palms to her eyes.

Jim finds himself chuckling, and after a second she is too. "Why is it this hard to find a place to have sex? I mean, hell, pretty much everyone in this office has done it here without us knowing!" Pam laughs, and Jim just nods with a slight laugh. "Let me check the women's bathroom—" Pam says and Jim nods, putting his hands into his pockets. She swings open the door, the room seemingly empty. She pokes her head out with a grin. "Empty."

He smiles, glancing behind him briefly before closing the door to the bathroom, ushering both of them into the large, handicap bathroom. He clicks the door shut and locks the stall, before turning around smiling. "Not the classiest place, but it should work—" Jim says, and she smiles, pulling on his tie to make his head bend down.

He pressed his lips against hers, pushing her against the wall of the stall, smiling into the kiss. Her hands rested on his chest, her mind finally easing itself of the consciousness of doing this in her work environment. His lips made her head spin, as her tongue brushed his, his thumb rubbing small circles on the thin line of exposed skin between her skirt and shirt.

She develed her hands through his hair, gently moaning at the feel of his lips on her neck, his hands splaying out and across her waist. She sighed softly, leaning into his touch when the door opened and both of them widened their eyes. "No, I don't know why it's burning. Yes, I've been applying the ointment—"

Merediths voice rang throughout the bathroom, as Jim stood up, meeting her look of panic with one of his own. "I said I have. I don't know, I've only had like, 4 STDs recently. No, that wasn't an STD. That was something from hell."

Pam wanted to gag, burying her face into Jims chest to keep from making a noise. The sound of something opening made her release a small breath against Jim's neck, making his head press down into his shoulder, containing a small laugh. "You know I'm ticklish there—" Jim whispers, and she bites her lip to keep from laughing. "I'll call you back. I have to apply my cream." Meredith says, and the sound of her phone being set on the sink made Pam want to leave the stall.

The stall right next to them shut, and Pam looked down to see her shoes. She quickly looked at Jim. "Nows our chance. Hurry, go—" She whispers, and Jim nods, gently opening the lock before they tiptoed out of the bathroom.

Once out, Pam felt her face burning. "God, that was a close one—" She murmurs, slightly frowning. "Maybe we weren't destined to break the rules and sneak around." She says and Jim nibbles on his lip. "You're right. Maybe sometime next week when CeCes sleeping pattern changes, we'll be able to have sex."

His words made her eyes widen, shaking her head. She and Jim already had a hard time finding time to themselves at home, and she was not going to let it be the same at work. "Nope. We're finding somewhere—" she says, firmly grabbing his hand making a beeline for the door. He was smiling, knowing that would catch her attention. "Where too, leader?" He asks with a laugh, and she smiles, before stopping. "Electrical closet—?" She says, and tries the handle.

Locked.

"Maybe not—" She says and they continue down the hall way. "Where did Angela and Dwight have sex when they were meeting for their "hook up" contract?" Pam ponders aloud, thinking. "Do you really want to have sex where Dwight has had sex before?" Jim asks painfully, and she looks at him. "Desperate times call for desperate courses of action." She says and he nods. "I don't know. Maybe it was somewhere in the warehouse?" He asks and she bites her cheek.

"Oh! I know!" Pam suddenly exclaims, dragging him toward the doors to the warehouse. "I was down there one time, going to go see Roy when I saw this sliding door thing shut. Angela was in there, I know it because of the blonde hair!" She says and Jim brushes off the mention of Roy, and instead just follows her back down the stairs of the warehouse. "That thing, there!" She points, and Jim nods.

"And look! It's the warehouses lunch break!" She says and Jim checks his watch. "At 2:30?" He asks and Pam shrugs. "Well, nobody's in here—" she says and he just laughs. "Alright alright. Come on—" he says, and they walk over to the door, pulling it open. It was a room with stacked boxes, one of which was crushed. "Oh god—" Jim said, eyeing the broken box with discomfort. "Are you sure you wanna do this. In here?" He asks, watching as she slid the door closed, pulling the chain latch into the lock.

"It's now, or never Jim." She says and he sighs, leaning back against a stack of boxes. "You're right," he smiles and she nods. "Now get over here, people might start getting suspicious—" he laughs, and she walks up to him, smiling into the kiss.

_dundermifflindundermifflin _

"Is my shirt tucked in properly?" Jim asks, as she leans over, buttoning the top buttons to her blouse. "Uh, I don't know honey, but do I have sex hair?" She asks, and he looks up, and gives her a face. "Uh," he laughs it off before grinning. "I'm kidding. No, you look fine—" He says and she nods.

She adjusts her skirt, watching as Jim fixes the tie around his neck, folding the collar of his shirt. "We pulled it off—" Jim says, reaching over to give her a high five. She smiles, and finally unlatches the lock to the door, peeking her head out. "We're in the clear, come on!" She says, as both of them make their way back up the stairs.

"Should we go in one at a time?" She asks nervously on the elevator ride up, Jim shaking his head "no". "I don't think that's necessary. Kind of feels like the walk of shame—" He says and she laughs, grinning when his hand finds hers, squeezing it a little bit.

The last bit of champagne coursing through them made everything feel airy and light, as they walked in through the doors, the conversation immediately stopping as all eyes trained on them.

_Of course_, Pam thought. _Everyone was in the main room still discussing the topics of PDA._ Pam sat down slowly, her cheeks feeling as if they were literally on fire. Jim sits down too, eyes watching them, as people slowly integrated back into their conversations. "Pam. Your shirt—" Jim whispers, and she looks down, noticing half of it was tucked into the front of her skirt. "Damn it—" she mutters, untucking it discreetly.

Gabe was speaking, and Pam looked up, watching as he sighed, obviously knowing what had just happened between her and Jim.

"Maybe we should go over sexual relations in the workplace, instead."


End file.
